Wordplay
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: "What did ya think I was sayin?"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the KND.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you young man." Mrs. Beatles scolded as her son glumly stepped into the car. She was currently in the parking lot of Gallagher Elementary waiting for Wally to strap himself in his seat. The blond clasped the seat-belt with a depressed expression. He knew he was in trouble. But the adult paid it no mind as she turned away from the backseat and began down the road.

The first few minutes were filled with tense silence. Wally stared at the floorboard, knowing his mom would explode on him any second. The woman didn't take detention lightly.

The elder Beatles drummed her fingernails across the wheel as they rolled down the road. Her sharp eyes flicked into the mirror to see her boy's expression. Finally she shook her head and sighed. "Honestly Wally, I thought we were ova these silly shenanigans." She rattled off as her parental mode took control. "What did ya do now? Pick a fight with the fifth graders?" The way her son was, she wasn't surprised if he tried to tussle with the gym teacher.

"Ah... I don't know." Wally muttered lowly. It wasn't a rude 'I don't know' huff one would give when trying to avoid the subject. It was an honest and confused question. Because truthfully, the kid didn't know why Mrs. Thompson gave him after school detention. He just forgot to do his essay. That was it. It had happened before. Mrs. Thompson usually just gave him a flat out F or took off points depending on how much it was worth.

But today...

It all started this afternoon when he, Abby, and Hoagie walked into the classroom. His pace was slower then the other two's because he knew from the start he was doomed. He _did_ do his essay. But a secret cult of homework hating ninjas broke into his room and stole his paper while he was sleeping last night. Really! But Mrs. Thompson would never believe that.

So he plopped down at his desk and slouched as he waited for the teacher to call him out. It didn't take very long. Stupid alphabetical order. He hesitated for a moment, trying to make something up. But he sighed as he decided that honesty would be the best policy. First time for everything. Besides, Mrs. Thompson was more lenient when you admitted your foul-ups. So with a heavy groan, he told her he didn't have his essay.

Then the weirdest thing happened. The whole class fell silent after he spoke. So silent you could hear a pin drop. If he wasn't confused he would've tried it. When he noticed the silence, he looked around to see what was wrong, but everyone was just staring at him. All the children had looks of non-belief on their faces. Abby and Hoagie gaped at him horror-stricken, like he burned down the ice cream and Yipper card factories. And Mrs. Thompson, well, he didn't really know a word to describe her look. Just really, really, _really_ shocked.

He didn't get what was going on, but before he could ask, the teacher shook her head and glared at him. Asking him with a heated tone what he just said. Not wanting to make her even more mad at him, he told her again that he didn't have his essay. Then the whole class burst out laughing. Kids were busting their guts, Abby was holding her ribs with one hand and banging the other on the desk, and Hoagie, Hoagie fell out of his chair and for a second Wally thought he would pee his pants cause he was laughing so hard.

Mrs. Thompson looked like she was about to spontaneously combust; she was so livid. And it only got worse as other kids started shouting that _they_ didn't have their essay when he know they did. Getting fed up with it, and not getting what the crud was so funny, he roared that he didn't have his essay yet again. Third time's the charm he thought.

Indeed it was. For when he said that, Mrs. Thompson lost it. She screamed for silence and the whole class shut their traps in fear. Her gaze tore through all of them and she gave each and every kid who said they didn't have their essay after-school detention. He got that, and he had to write an eleventy billion page essay. Twice!

Skip the rest of class, lunch, gym, and the aforementioned detention and here he was now. Still no clue as to what he did to merit such harsh punishment.

"Don't give me that, Wallabee." His mother snipped sternly, popping his attention back to her. Her eyes were on him in the mirror and he flinched at the emotion they wielded. "Tell me what ya did or you won't be hanging out at that treehouse for rest of the year!" She threatened, in no mood for games.

The blond operative's eyes widened as he heard that. He didn't want to be away from his friends and be bored while they went on cool missions. But he didn't know how his mother was going to react. Not after what Mrs. Thompson did.

Wally's eyes wavered, trying to deduce a way out of this mess. But unless he was willing to jump out of a speeding car, there was no escape. He looked from his mom, to the car door.

He could probably make it-

"Wally."

When his mom got that tone, the boy rolled his eyes, folded his arms and glared at the floor. "I didn't turn in my dam essay."

_SCREEEEEEEEECH_

Wally felt his body float in the air as his mom stomped down on the brakes out of nowhere. If it wasn't for his seat-belt, he would be half-way to the moonbase by now. As his tush landed in the seat, his eyes snapped out to the window as the sports car behind them swerved out of control. It went crazily off road and drove right into the creek they were passing, the trunk sticking out of the water.

Was that Father?

"WALLABEE ORAD BEATLES!" His mother raged as she turned in her seat to face him fully. He always screamed frighteningly at her expression. He could feel the heat in her gave, her teeth could have been mistaken for fangs, and she had snapped her head so quick, a few strands of her hair were strewn about her face. She was like ten angry Mrs. Thompsons! "YOU BETTAH NOT HAVE SAID WHAT I THINK YOU SAID!"

"..I-I...I-"

"HEY! Lady!" Wally's attention was turned to the man who had marched up to his mom's window. It _was_ Father. He was wet from the creek water, mud all over his lower parts, and a tiny fish was trying to wiggle free from the mouth of his pipe. He apparently was mad about his car. But he was no where near as scary as his mom right now. The man's yellow orbs narrowed as he glared at Mrs. Beatles, fire flaring around him. "You better have money to pay for the damages YOU DID TO MY-"

"I'M TALKING TO MA SON 'ERE! DO YOU _MIND_!"

"N-No!" The villain squeaked as he backed away in fear. He shakingly rose his hands up as he went back down to the creek to join his car. "D-Don't mind me! Heh, heh. I-It was my fault anyway." He said in an almost whisper like voice. Terrorizing children and his spineless employees was one thing. But an angry woman? He liked his skin on his body, thank you very much. Besides, he didn't like the color on that car anyway.

Mrs. Beatles snorted at the man before she turned back to her son who flinched once her wrath was back on him. Crud. "Now Wallabee. You bettah tell me what. You. Just. Said." She seethed, wishing she had picked up those bars of soap at the store when it was buy one, get one free. She would of use them both to clean her son's dirty mouth.

"I..." Wally looked at his mother's expression once more and finally had enough. He was sick and tired of getting yelled at when he had no earthly idea what he did wrong. "I said I didn't turn in ma dam essay!" He yelled. "Mrs. Thompson gave me detention cause I didn't turn in my Hoover Dam essay!"

"WALLABEE, YOU ARE... Hoover dam?" She meekly questioned as all her anger sapped out of her. Leaving behind nothing but confusion. "W-What?"

"Yea! I didn't have ma essay on the Hoover Dam ta turn in today, so Mrs. Thompson gave me after-school detention because of it." He grumbled as he crossed his arms again.

Mrs. Beatles' mouth hung open for a few more moments as she put the pieces together. He didn't turn in his _dam_ essay. Not … The woman shook her surprise off as she regarded her son more calmly this time. "Wally dear, what _exactly _did ya say to yer teacher?"

One of his thin brows rose up behind his blond bowl cut and he grunted in annoyance as he told what happened for like the cajillionth time today! "I told Mrs. Thompson that I didn't have my dam essay."

"In those exact words?"

"Yes!" He uttered with frustration. "I said that, then the whole class went bananas and then the teacher gave me after-school detention and now I gotta do two eleventy billion page reports." He whined with a slight pout. What the crud had he done that was _so_ bad? He then jumped as he felt a feminine hand rub his head affectionately. His mother just smiled at him, earning a surprised glance from him.

"Its okay my lil marsupial." She cooed with that baby name. He silently thanked the heavens that they weren't in public. "It was all just a simple misunderstanding."

" … Misunderstandin'?"

"Yes." She nodded as she gave him one more apologetic pat. "You're not in trouble sweetie. I think yer teacher thought ya said something ya shouldnt'a said." The woman turned back to the steering wheel and hit the acceleration, continuing down the road. "I'll come with ya ta school tomorrow and straighten it all out."

Nothing else was said, and Wally was left still utterly confounded. But thankful he didn't wasn't going to get punishment for... for whatever the crud they thought he did. The boy turned his gaze out the window and watched as the scenery flew by. It had been a weird day. But even though it was all over, he turned back to his mom with an innocent face and wondered, "What did ya _think_ I was sayin'?"

All his mom did was let out a small chuckle and said she'd tell him when he was older. Wally just hmphed and went back to glaring at the floor.

But somewhere far away in a shadowy hideout, a group of homework stealing ninjas laughed as they watched the worksheets they collected burn. They burned all the work.

And that _dam_ essay.

* * *

**Another quick one-shot. R&R!**

**Later.  
**


End file.
